


SasuSaku x Ben&Ben Series

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #LinggoNgSasuSaku, Ben&Ben, F/M, SasuSaku Song Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: A 4-part series of English one-shots written for #LinggoNgSasuSaku featuring Sasuke & Sakura. Each part was inspired by a track by the Filipino 9-piece band called Ben&Ben.1. Maybe the Night2. Araw-Araw (Everyday)3. Pagtingin (The Way You Look at Me)4. Ride Home
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	1. Maybe the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Naruto and Ben&Ben.
> 
> Checkout Ben&Ben's music on various platforms.  
> Maligayang Linggo ng SasuSaku! :)

**MAYBE THE NIGHT**

-

It was definitely Ino’s fault.

Most of them weren't actually planning to attend the Konoha U's Annual Music Fair since it has no incentives for their final grade this semester.

But Ino, the current Student Council president, has technically blackmailed them to come with a huge threatening smile on her face while saying, "So you're all gonna support my major project for this school year, right? Because you're my friends. Especially you, Forehead, you're my best friend! Besides, I already got your VIP tickets!"

At this, the entire Class 12 ended up standing amidst a crowd of squealing girls and headbanging guys, much to their chagrin.

Some time in between the concert, Sasuke and Sakura suddenly got separated from the rest of the class. Sasuke wondered if their classmates were finally able to escape in one way or another, but the crowd already increased so he couldn't do the same, leaving him with no choice but to stay until the main act's performance now.

Sasuke sighed for the nth time as he got pushed towards Sakura once more during the last song of a band called Off the Record. "Sorry," he muttered.

But Sakura didn't seem to hear him as she continued to cross her arms and slightly nod to the rhythm of the song. He was glad that at least, she was starting to enjoy this somehow, despite the initial reluctance he saw on her face when she mentioned that she didn't know most of the bands on the fair's line up.

As if a reflex, his hand suddenly stretched behind her when he noticed a guy who was headbanging so much along with the bass line almost hit Sakura with his head. He rolled his eyes at the guy's insensitivity but stopped himself from confronting him when he saw Sakura clapping her hands after the last note of the synth. 

_ What matters is she's now enjoying _ , he thought.

The crowd began to scream when the main act of the night stepped onstage. Thankfully, he's quite familiar with this band, so with another sigh, he disregarded the feeling that his ears were starting to become swollen.

"Do you know them, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I said, do you know them?"

"Oh. Aa. They're making it big in the music scene recently."

Sakura looked towards the stage again, but her head remained leaning closer to Sasuke. "Yeah. I've heard they released an international single last month, but I haven't listened to it yet. I just can't believe they are really nine in the band."

"Well, the band before them has seven members, there's not much of a difference. Will you go to Ben&Ben's meet and greet later? Ino said our tickets have that freebie."

Turning her head to him, Sakura didn't expect that he was too close and that he was facing her direction.

Both of their eyes widened at the realization of their proximity. And for some weird reason, Sasuke found himself enjoying the sight of a tinge of pink on her face.

"I-I don't think so. I don't know them that much."

The 9-piece local band continued to play their well-loved tunes that are much lighter than the previous band's distinct sound. Sasuke finally didn't get pushed around this time, for there was less headbanging and jumping from the crowd as solemn love songs filled the university's quadrangle.

He found himself catching glimpses of Sakura from time to time when the band sang one of its most famous English tracks.

_ Moon has never glowed this color _

_ Hearts have never been this close _

_ I've never been more certain _

_ I will love you 'til we're old _

He tried to look away upon hearing the last line of the pre-chorus, but for some reason, his gaze remained fixed on his pink-haired classmate as the chorus began.

And then Sakura suddenly turned to him.

_ Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear _

_ Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near _

_ Stay together here _

The interlude proceeded with their eyes still locked on one another. For a moment, Sasuke felt like it was the right time to tell her about the feelings he has been concealing for years, but the moment that he opened his lips, Sakura glanced at the stage again.

_ Maybe not tonight,  _ he sighed.


	2. Araw-Araw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics of this song is translated in English for my international SS mutuals :)

**ARAW-ARAW**

-

Sasuke overheard an a cappella intro of a song while pacing towards their classroom, hand clutching his sling bag tighter as a "tch" escaped his lips. He shouldn't have slept in. But the Annual Music Fair ended late and the traffic was intense the night before, causing him to reach his condo at around 3AM.

Thankfully, he reached the campus during their long lunch break, which gave him an allowance of time to catch up on the things he missed from the first period. 

The volume of the music increased as he walked down the hall, making him realize that apparently, the sound was coming from the room of Class 12.

_ Matang magkakilala  _ _ (Eyes that know each other) _ _   
_ _ Sa unang pagtagpo  _ _ (The first time that we met) _

"Good morning, Sasuke." His obsidian eyes locked with familiar green ones upon opening the door. Weirdly, it felt like the stress from sleep deprivation ebbed as Sakura continued to stare and smile at him.

He cleared his throat. "G-good morning, Sakura."

Sitting on his usual seat beside her, he noticed how Sakura's gaze fell on her colored pens and highlighters that were sprawled on her desk. Albeit not wanting to peak, he watched as she scribbled some notes on a yellow pad. 

"I'm almost done, don't worry."

"What?"

Sakura chuckled as she picked a new color of her pen. "Sorry, that was vague. I mean, this reviewer is for you since you weren't able to attend Sir Hatake's class. I'm almost done."

His eyes widened momentarily. "You didn't have to."

"It's fine. There's an exam tomorrow, so you have a lot of catching up to do."

_ Paano dahan-dahang  _ _ (How did you slowly) _ _   
_ _ Sinuyo ang puso?  _ _ (Woo my heart?) _ __

Sasuke looked away as a flood of emotions filled his chest. This woman beside him has captured every bit of his heartstrings without her knowing, and yet, he couldn't do anything about it.

At least, not right now.

All that mattered to him was that they have this certain connection, and he would treasure that while it lasted. Because Sakura was the one that filled the gaping void that the demise of his family has left in his heart.

_ Kay tagal ko nang nag-iisa  _ _ (I've been alone for such a long time) _ _   
_ _ Nandiyan ka lang pala  _ _ (Yet you were just there) _

The rest of the commotion inside the room finally dawned on him – some of his classmates were singing along to the song playing in the background. Naruto was waving the Bluetooth speakers in his hand as if it was some flashlight in a concert. Shikamaru was discussing Off the Record's synth lines with Neji. And TenTen was gushing with Hinata about the violinist of Ben&Ben.

Everyone was still in a state of what he heard Ino call a "Post-Concert Depression", seemingly forgetting that they never really planned to watch the show last night.

_ Mahiwaga, pipiliin ka sa araw-araw  _ _ (Magical, I will choose you everyday) _ _   
_ _ Mahiwaga, ang nadarama sa'yo'y malinaw  _ _ (Magical, my feelings for you are clear) _

"Can you guys please stop playing that song?"

Sakura's voice and the screeching sound of a chair against the tiled floor suddenly filled the room. She was standing now, with a scowl on her face and a yellow highlighter inside her tightly clenched fist.

"B-but it's a good song, Sakura!" Naruto fumbled with the buttons of the bluetooth speakers, quite oblivious to the change of aura in the room.

"Songs like that just give you false hope. And words like that are just empty promises. So why waste your time listening to pointless words wrapped within melodies?"

In an instant, Sakura stormed out of the room with Ino quickly following suit. The entire Class 12 was at a loss for words, yet most of them understood the root of what happened so they didn't bother to question Sakura's reaction.

Sasuke's gaze landed on the reviewer that Sakura left on her desk. And when he saw the smudged maroon ink at the lower part of the page, his jaw clenched at the realization that Sakura teared up just now.

His heart constricted, mind recalling the incident almost a year ago when a certain red-haired varsity member announced in a school program that he was not really interested in having a serious relationship while juggling his studies and athletic pursuits. On the bleachers, Sakura was taken aback while watching her boyfriend – ex-boyfriend – answer some questions thrown at him onstage, with her tears forming and her hands trembling.

That day, Sasuke knew that Sakura Haruno's heart was broken into tiny pieces and it might take some time for it to be restored.

He turned to the door that was left ajar when the best friends exited the room, promising to himself that when the time is right, he would tell her that he wanted to be the guy that chooses her every single moment of every day. Because for years now, he has been completely sure about his feelings for her.


	3. Pagtingin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics were translated in English :)

**PAGTINGIN**

**-**

It felt like time slipped away.

Class 12 was able to conquer their two final semesters in college, which led them to earning the rights to be seated at Konoha International Convention Center for the curtain call of a major season of their lives.

Sakura Haruno was called onstage, followed by her esteemed parents, who gained the privilege of placing a medal engraved with the words _Summa Cum Laude_ around their daughter's neck.

Everyone applauded as the student with the highest distinction from Konoha U's College of Business Administration and Accountancy bowed towards the crowd.

Sasuke couldn't hide the smile on his face, knowing that Sakura deserved that award and more. His eyes followed her as she descended the stage and paced towards her assigned seat. At once, he yet again recalled the plan he had in mind once their commencement exercises ended.

He wondered if he could really let it happen this time.

His name was called a few moments later, and as usual, a few girls squealed at the back while the others gave a round of applause. He thought about what his parents and brother would have felt if they were with him at the moment, until he felt a hand on his shoulder when he reached the edge of the stairs.

"Well done, Sasuke," his professor turned father-figure muttered behind his mask. The twinkle of his eyes reminded Sasuke of Sakura, and the warmth of his hand reminded him of Naruto.

These three precious people made his college life bearable. And he couldn't thank them enough.

Professor Hatake helped him in wearing his medal. _Magna cum laude_ , it said. He stopped himself from tearing up upon witnessing the tangible fruition of everything he has worked hard for up to now.

His eyes sought for someone in the crowd, remembering all the reviewers she patiently and creatively prepared for him every time there was an exam, and recalling the fact that her mere presence allowed him to stay motivated for four fruitful years. It was Sakura Haruno who kept him grounded, even without her knowing. 

And as his eyes glued to hers from the stage, he silently expressed his wholehearted gratitude, making her smile wider as she clapped her heart out for him.

Again, Sasuke wondered if it was already the right time.

-

“Congratulations, Mr. Magna.”

“Hn. Likewise, Ms. Summa.”

Sakura chuckled, wiping away the flowing anxiety in his veins. They were standing at the lobby of KICC as the graduates vacated the hall and met with their parents. Thankfully, Sakura’s parents were still nowhere to be found.

Sasuke cleared his throat and clutched the item inside his pocket that he has been holding on to for dear life throughout the day. “S-sakura, I have something to give you.”

“Really? Oh my, I haven’t even bought a graduation gift yet!”

“It’s fine...here.” Sasuke took out the small decorated box from his pocket and handed it to Sakura, whose eyes widened at the gesture of her normally silent blockmate.

“Sasuke! Thank you! What’s this?”

His lips curved upwards at the sparkle of her eyes, something that he hasn’t seen for quite a long time ever since that incident at the gymnasium. “Open it.”

And then she gasped. “A rose gold bangle?”

“Aa. It’s...actually, it’s a gift from both me and Naruto to you and Professor Kakashi. He’s giving the one for him now,” he replied. But she didn’t need to know that Naruto didn’t pay anything at all for the one he gave to Sakura.

There was a smile on her face when she glanced at the bracelet and then back at Sasuke. “It’s like a friendship bracelet then.”

“Something like that, I guess. It might seem petty for you since we aren’t teenagers anymore, but it was Naruto’s idea, really.”

“No! It doesn’t look that way to me, honestly. This looks pricey so you guys might have saved a lot for this. I really appreciate it.” Sakura looked at the bracelet again before deciding to put it on her wrist right then and there. “It’s so simple yet beautiful! And I love the color! Look!”

Sasuke did as he was told, but his eyes lingered on her face and not on the band around her wrist. His heart was full of happiness when she mentioned that she loved its color. But what she didn’t know was Sasuke intentionally chose that for another reason.

“Hn. Actually, the four of us have that.”

“Really? But I think rose gold jewelry wouldn’t fit for men!” A giggle escaped Sakura’s lips.

“Of course. We have different colors. Naruto picked gold for himself, saying it was the color of his hair and it meant loyalty. Kakashi has a silver one, which marks simplicity and unity for he was the one who strengthened our bond. Then mine’s black matte. I don’t really like colorful stuff, but Naruto said the color meant endurance.”

“Wow.” Sakura feigned to be teary eyed. “That’s probably the longest statement I’ve heard from you in four years, Sasuke.”

Sasuke simply grinned, waiting for the question that he knew would come in a little while.

“What does rose gold mean then?”

 _Here it goes._ “Love.”

For a moment, voices seemed to hush around them and everything else became a blur, aside from two fresh graduates with their eyes locked on each other and their hearts pounding a little bit faster.

Until they heard a voice from afar, “Sakura? Oh! There you are!”

“I...m-my parents are here. Thanks for this again, Sasuke. I guess I’ll just...see you at the party.”

“S-sak…” Yet she was already running towards her parents with the ends of her graduation gown flowing behind her.

Sasuke was sure that Sakura saw through his words. And yet again, the time wasn’t right.

-

“Finally! This batch hangout isn’t a drawing anymore!”

“You’re too loud, Dobe!”

“But Sasuke-teme, this is a videoke lounge! We can’t stay silent here, ‘ttebayo!”

Sasuke sighed with a roll of his eyes. For once, his best friend actually had a point and he didn’t have enough energy to argue for he still had to deal with talkative people and blasting music all throughout the night. He was edgy in this party as usual. Glancing around him, he witnessed how the guys of Class 12 made a mess on the table and how the girls sang their hearts out with the videoke machine.

However, there were only three out of the four girls of Class 12 in the lounge. A part of him wanted to ask Sakura regarding her whereabouts, but he didn’t want to be too clingy especially after what happened on their graduation day weeks ago.

Anxiety suddenly creeped into him. _Was the gift too much? Was she too taken aback that she thought of avoiding me from now on? Would things be different if her parents didn’t arrive that time?_ He rubbed his hands on his face, resting his head against the wall behind him.

Whether things become awkward between him and Sakura or not, Sasuke knew that he shouldn’t rush things just to appease his emotions. Sure, he has been waiting for far too long. But what mattered to him was Sakura’s happiness and comfortability over anything else, even if it would mean not being with her yet.

“Thank goodness, Forehead!”

His heart skipped a beat. Ino’s voice through the microphone reverberated around the room and alerted his senses. The woman in his head was finally here, yet he couldn’t find the guts to look up at her in fear that she now thought of him differently because she understood the meaning behind his word last time.

He shut his eyes while everyone chattered. He heard about review centers, transcripts of records, gifts, food, and “who would sing next?!”, until the space beside him on the couch sank with the weight of another person.

“Hey, you okay?”

The melodic voice that he missed for weeks made him turn with widened eyes. For a moment, he was dumbfounded that she sat beside him, and even started a conversation with him. “H-hi. Yes.”

Unexpectedly, she grinned at him and handed him something from her bag. “Here’s my graduation gift for you.”

Sasuke blinked twice. “Sakura, you didn’t have to.”

“It’s nothing compared to your gift, though,” she said with a chuckle. “It’s a journal, you know, for the review for boards and other stuff.”

Sasuke’s eyes softened as he watched her fiddle with her rose gold bracelet, relieved that things were normal between them and their relationship didn’t go downhill ever since their graduation day. He clutched the gift in his hands tighter, praying that one of these days, Sakura would also give him her heart. “Thank you, Sakura.”

“Alright, everyone!” Ino suddenly caught their attention through the microphone. "Since we're finally complete, it's time to have our main game for the night!"

"We have a game?"

"I just planned it before I said it, do you have a problem with that, Naruto?"

"N-no, SC president."

Tilting her head towards Sasuke, Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes which caused him to snicker. "Our best friends always cause a scene, don't they?"

"Aa." Sasuke smirked.

"So, since we're in a videoke lounge, of course, everybody is required to sing!" Ino wiggled her brows towards her classmates, which was repaid by both whines and cheers. "But here's the twist, you are to choose a song that is based on what you are feeling or what you want to express right this very moment. Don't worry, no need for explanations, just sing! So, are you guys ready for the challenge?"

Class 12 began to grab their phones to search for songs and took turns in scanning the videoke's song list. On the other hand, Sasuke was frozen in place. For a second, he almost glared at Ino for giving the so-called challenge which would basically expose their hearts to each other, ready to set her on fire.

He gulped as he glanced at Sakura, knowing what exactly was in his heart but wondering what song he should pick to express it without being too direct so that he wouldn't do anything that would cause Sakura to shun him.

Sasuke took out his phone from his pocket and opened his Spotify app. Then, it was as if a light bulb was lit up above his head when he saw the most recent song that he played on shuffle. If it wasn't the perfect song for this challenge of some sort, he didn't know what was.

He nervously waited for his turn, not because of the fear of not reaching the song's range, but because of the possible reactions that Sakura might show. He took a deep breath. And when Naruto gave him the mic with a smirk – for their sequence was alphabetical starting from the last to the first of the alphabet – he stood near the videoke machine and made sure that Sakura was visible to him.

 _Dami pang gustong sabihin_ _(So many things I want to tell you)_

 _Ngunit wag nalang muna_ _(But I guess I should hold back)_

 _Hintayin na lang ang hanging_ _(I would just wait for the wind to)_

 _Tangayin ang salita_ _(Carry all the words I have)_

"What the hell, teme?! You sing that well and we never knew?!" Naruto's booming voice made him smirk, easing the remnants of nervousness in his system while he sang the pre-chorus.

And then, he faced her. Sakura's lips were slightly parted, whether it was because of his voice or his song choice, he didn't know. He simply continued to sing, finally allowing his softened eyes to meet her curious ones.

 _'Pag nilahad ang damdamin_ _(If I reveal just what I feel)_

 _Sana 'di magbago ang pagtingin_ _(I hope you won't change the way you see me)_

 _Aminin ang mga lihim_ _(Admit all the secrets I keep)_

 _Sana 'di magbago ang pagtingin_ _(I hope you won't change the way you see me)_

Midway as Sasuke sang the chorus, Sakura's gaze landed on her lap, a small smile forming on her face as if discovering something that the rest of Class 12 would not be able to put a finger on.

And then, she faced him. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened at her beam, vividly confirming to him that she understood. And she understood clearly.

Finally, the time was near.


	4. Ride Home

**RIDE HOME**

**-**

Sasuke couldn’t say that being seated daily in an 8-hour review class for his board exam was how he wanted to spend his supposed vacation, exactly a month after their graduation day. 

Naruto invited him to join his family for a trip to their province, knowing that his best friend would be alone in his apartment for who knows how long. However, Sasuke declined the offer no matter how tempting it was to finally be able to catch a glimpse of the beach again. Because for now, his priorities were passing the boards, getting an excellent job, and making Kakashi proud (although he would never tell his mask-wearing father-figure about that).

When the professor finally dismissed the class consisting of fresh graduates from various universities, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose then slowly moved his fingers upwards in an attempt to massage his temples. He didn’t expect his eyes to be strained and his brain to be fried immediately on the first day of his review classes, yet he was the one to blame for forgetting his eyeglasses and for being complacent before starting his reviews. 

His gaze fell on the clear folder above his desk which slowly put a smile on his face. All thanks to these colorful reviewers that he compiled after every semester, he was able to catch up on the topics discussed that escaped from his stock knowledge.

Sasuke exited the room through its front door and recalled the way towards the staircase. He was about to turn to the next corridor when a familiar voice subdued the voices of the other people in the hallway.

“Sasuke? Oh! Glad it’s you, Sasuke!”

He swiveled around, eyes squinting a little until he confirmed seeing a girl with pink tresses and a waving arm with a rose gold bracelet on her wrist. His breath hitched.

Sakura made her way to him, a dazzling smile plastered on her face. “I didn’t realize we are in the same review class!”

“We are?”

She laughed a little too melodically, causing him to smile. “Yes, Mr. Magna. I was seated at the back, and I only saw your familiar spikes upon exiting the back door. Are we the only ones from Class 12 who enrolled in this review center?”

“I think so. I’ve heard Neji, Tenten, and Hinata still chose to stay and enroll in Konoha U’s review program.”

“I see. I’m glad I know someone among this sea of fresh graduates here. By the way…” Sakura moved her face closer to his as if scrutinizing it, and Sasuke couldn’t help but swallow hard while taking a step back. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you without your glasses. It’s cute.”

He looked away. “Tch. S-stop messing with me, Sakura. I just forgot it because I got used to not wearing it at home for a month.”

“Hey! I’m not messing with you!” Sakura giggled, much to his chagrin. “It’s more cute now that you’re getting flustered though.”

“I am not getting flustered, Sakura.” Sasuke turned away with a huff and began walking towards the staircase again, leading a cackling Sakura behind him.

It was a bit surprising to him how they became completely comfortable with each other despite their opposite personalities as time went by, yet it made him happy, because he wouldn’t be able to take them to the next level if their relationship wasn’t even on any level at all.

He casually listened and gave “Aa” and “Hn” responses at appropriate moments while Sakura told him about how she almost got lost while commuting to the review center. He found himself still amazed that despite his hints about his feelings for her since their graduation, Sakura didn’t even feel a tinge of awkwardness around him. If anything, he felt like they were closer and more connected than before, making him wonder if he now has better chances of him getting a yes once he finally asks her out.

Sakura was in the middle of animatedly telling him how she bumped her head against the roof of the jeepney that morning when a voice caught both of their attention at the edge of the staircase.

“Hello...Sakura.”

In an instant, Sasuke glanced at the woman mentioned, gauging her reaction to the presence of the man in front of them. His fist inside his pocket clenched, as if ready to give a blow on someone’s face if needed.

However, Sakura only smiled before treading down the rest of the steps and stopping in front of the man. “Sasori. It’s been a while.”

Sasori Akasuna of Konoha University’s basketball team looked down. “Yeah. I was actually looking for you during our commencement exercises, but I didn’t get to see you even after it.”

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, thankful that he was with Sakura during the said event. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, yet he had no choice but to remain standing behind them and pretend that he was busy with his phone.

“You were? Why?”

Sasori met her eyes at once. “I...Sakura, I know things didn’t end well between–”

“I thought we’re done talking about this more than a year ago?”

“I know, but please, just...listen to me.” There was a beat of silence until he heard Sakura’s sigh, urging him to continue. “I haven’t properly apologized back then. And the guilt has been eating me the whole time. I have hurt you, Sakura. And I am sorry. I know I couldn’t take it all back now, but I wished I treated you properly because that’s what you deserve. I’m sorry. That’s...all I wanted to say.”

In a little while, Sakura’s lips curved upwards once more, surprising both men. She then replied, “I’ve already chosen to forgive you a long time ago, Sasori. It wasn’t quick and easy healing from what happened. But I’m better now. Thank you for reaching out to me to apologize.”

Sasori’s lips parted upon hearing her words.

“If that’s all, see you around, Sasori. Sasuke? Let’s go.”

A bit dazed, Sasuke followed Sakura on the way to the review center’s gates.

But Sasori called out once more. “Thank you, Sakura! This means a lot. I hope you’d be completely happy from here on out!”

With a nod, Sakura just waved at her ex-boyfriend and stepped out of the gates with Sasuke beside her.

It may be odd but Sasuke suddenly felt as if the air had changed around them. He shot a look at the woman with him, and found that a content smile was on her face. In curiosity, he cleared his throat and asked, “What exactly do you feel after that, Sakura?”

“At peace. I mean, more at peace than I already was.” Sakura glanced at him as they waited for a ride. “Do you know that feeling wherein you didn’t know you’ve been waiting for something to happen until it did? It’s something like that.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened at her response, because for some apparent reason, he knew that feeling too. He was still staring at her when she waved her hand to stop a jeepney, tugging him by the wrist before hopping on the vehicle’s front seat.

Slightly astonished with the booming volume of the music playing inside the jeepney, Sasuke followed suit and grabbed his wallet to get some coins. When he saw that Sakura was having difficulty in finding her purse inside her bag, he smirked and stopped her wrist without preamble. “I got this.”

“Y-you sure?”

“Aa,” he simply said, handing their fare with his other hand to the jeepney driver on Sakura’s other side.

Sasuke suddenly realized that his left hand was still around her wrist, right beside her rose gold band, when he recognized the familiar song playing through the vehicle’s speakers.

_ So many questions I've thrown to the skies _ _   
_ _ All of the answers, I've found in your eyes _ _   
_ _ When I'm with you, home is never too far _ _   
_ _ My weary heart has come to rest in yours _ _   
_ _ I found my way home _

In a heartbeat, his eyes shifted to the jeepney’s side mirror. And as if on cue, Sakura’s gaze collided with his in the mirror while the music resonated not only inside the jeepney but also inside their hearts.

_ So I'm coming home to you, ooh, you, ooh _ _   
_ _ You're all I need, the very air I breathe _ _   
_ __ You are home, home

“Sakura…”

“S-sasuke?”

Without removing his stare on her reflection, he told her, “Can we...can we go to the review center and...ride home together starting tomorrow?”

Sakura beamed, gently tugging her wrist before placing her hand on top of his. Then her gleaming eyes met his expectant ones, not in the mirror this time. “Of course, Sasuke. Starting tomorrow.”

At last, the time was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part for this one shot series! Thank you so much if you've read until now! Please don't hesitate to share your thoughts and feelings about each chapter :) Would appreciate your reviews <3 Arigatou!  
> \- A

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you are a fan of Ben&Ben, I hope you enjoy these short fics. Let me know your thoughts about each part! Would highly appreciate your comments :)


End file.
